


The Bentleys

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [12]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Todd and Heathers wedding and his brothers are his groomsmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bentleys

**Author's Note:**

> lj's smallfandomfest Round 11: Defying Gravity (movie), Pete/Griff &Todd/Heather, Todd and Heather get married.

“Todd is without question my best friend and simply one of the best guys I’ve ever know. He the kind of friend that cover for you, defend you, stand by you and give you a push when you need it,” Griff said giving Pete a quick glance before going on, “he’s understanding and wise but also really knows how to get drunk and have a good time,” he pauses for a moment for a light chuckle that floated across the room to die down before continuing. “The other thing you need to know about Todd is he’s not Todd any more, he’s Todd and Heather, and I’m not talking about the beautiful ceremony we just witnessed because no matter how lovely, how perfect, a wedding doesn’t make a marriage, love does. And Todd loves Heather,” Griff said turning to face the couple and not the crowd gathered before them, “he once told me when he looks in the mirror he doesn’t see himself but a reflection of Heather’s boyfriend. That was a couple years ago but I’ve never forgot it. You see I didn’t understand what he really meant, not right away but I do now. He was Heather’s boyfriend not because Heather is the center of his world but because Heather is his world, his rock, his freedom, his everything,” Todd finished as he lowered the microphone and raised his champagne flute, “To soul mates,” he added before downing the Champaign.

“Did he really say that about the mirror?” Heather asked leaning forward so she could see Griff around Todd, a few moments later when the meal itself had begun.

“Yeah, senior year,” Griff answered grinning at Todd who was looking a bit red.

“Do you really see us that way?” Heather asked her new husband.

“Of course,” Todd said stopping his glare at Griff long enough to kiss Heather on the cheek, “I haven’t been able to imagine a world without you for years, and I hope I never have to again,” he added.

“Were they this sappy back at State?” Pete asked before taking a bite of his chicken.

“No, they’ve gotten worse since we graduated, they weren’t able to read each others mind’s then,” Griff added was he just smiled at the couple taking a bite of his own fish.

“We do not read each other’s mind,” Todd shot back at Griff as he turned toward his best man.

“Yes you do, just last weekend at dinner,” Griff reminded the groom.

“What you mean the wine? That wasn’t reading my mind,” Todd scoffed while he dug into his own chicken.

“I just knew he was going to forget to pick it up himself,” Heather cut in before turning back to her own maid of honor.

“I think he was actually talking about the movie,” Pete filled in as Griff had his mouth full.

“Yes when Heather was in the bathroom and you knew what movie she’d want to watch, even the reason she’d give for not watching the others,” Griff explained.

“It’s been a few years I know what she liked, like you can’t name all of Pete’s favorites?” Todd said back. “And at least Heather and I are eating off our own plates,” he added as he pointed to the fish Pete had just popped into his mouth and the chicken on Griff’s fork.

“We wanted to try both,” Griff just shrugged as Pete smiled behind him.

Todd just smirked and kept eating, from his own plate.

***

“Congratulations again man, Heather is one fine woman,” Logan told Todd before taking a puff on his cigar, “but not as fine as these cigars, good find Griff.”

“Glad you approve Logan, so how have you been, I haven’t see you in over a year, hell I haven’t seen most of you since graduation,” Griff asked as he settled into the overstuffed chair with his own cigar and looked around the drawing he and the other Alpha Kappa Taus', groom or groomsmen all, had commandeered. 

“Interning is a bitch, 100 hour weeks. That’s all I’ve got to say,” Logan answered back relaxing into the couch with a sigh.

“At least you don’t work for you brother, I can’t believe I let my folks talk me into it,” Bozzy said just shaking his head.

“And after you spent four years swearing you wouldn’t join the family business,” Trip teased with a grin only to be wacked by Bozzy a moment later.

“So what about you guys, I heard you all worked at the same place?” Trip added.

“Same building, but totally different companies,” Todd stated clearly, “I would never support _his_ company,” he added jabbing his cigar at Griff.

“Come off it, PR companies aren’t the devil,” Griff said defended his company from Todd.

“He’s right they aren’t,” Pete added, “Their clients are,” he finished with a smile as Griff turned toward him scowling.

“I don’t think someone getting any tonight,” Trip laughed as he watched the two. “What about you Todd think married sex is going to be any different?”

“Yeah think she’ll let you do any of the kinky stuff?” Logan said grinning at the groom.

“Who says we don’t do the kinky stuff now,” Todd smirked as he told them.

“You dog, Heather just keeps getting better and better, is it to late to grab her myself?” Bozzy asked leeringly.

“Like you’d even know what to do with a woman,” Pete shot at him playfully.

“Better than you gay boy,” Bozzy fired back smiling. “You ever get anyone to back that play of yours?”

“No, they all want to change his vision so he keeps dumping them.” Griff answered for him.

“It’s called integrity,” Pete joked back.

“You might have to explain what integrity is, he is a PR man after all,” Logan said continuing the joke.

“God I’ve missed this,” Todd said as he sat back and watched them.

“Yeah well with your new larger ‘ball and chain’ don’t get use to it,” Trip told him.

“Come on, are you going to tell me you guys don’t miss it, being at the house, or around it,” Todd added looking at Griff and Pete, “we still live in the same city why don’t we see each other more?” he demanded to know.

“It’s just part of growing up, we aren’t in college anymore,” Logan told him his smile fading.

“Well I say we don’t let it, one of us shouldn’t have to be getting married to get us together,” Todd told them all as he looked around the room.

“Which is good since half of us can’t get married,” Trip joked.

“Yeah, right a ‘guys night' once a month? Just us AKTs,” Todd said.

“Yeah I could do that,” Bozzy said nodding.

“I’ll make sure Scotty is there too,” Trip said smiling at the idea.

“I’ll make the time for that,” Logan said as grinned around his cigar.

“We’re in right Griff?” Pete asked his lover.

“Of course, brothers forever right?” Griff responded.

“Bothers forever,” Todd repeated looking at his brothers smiling.


End file.
